1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for applying a flowable medium, in particular a lubricating oil, onto a workpiece, said device containing at least one duct having at least one outlet for the medium. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for depositing a flowable medium, in particular a lubricating oil, onto a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the assembly of machines it is frequently necessary to provide the workpieces which are to be put together with a layer of lubricating oil, so that they can be put together without any problem and without the parts being damaged. Thus, for example, during the assembly of oil filters or air filters of motor vehicle engines the sensitive rubber seals are protected, by a previous wetting with lubricating oil, from being damaged when the components are being pushed together. The depositing of the lubricating oil currently takes place by spraying the parts with an oil mist. However, this procedure has the disadvantage that excess oil mist is emitted into the surrounding atmosphere, which results in stresses for the working personnel and for the environment. Furthermore, the dispersing mist also wets objects with oil which are not part of the installation process, which leads in consequence to the adhesion of dirt and therefore to malfunctions. Apart from these disadvantageous consequences, the excess oil mist does, of course, also cause additional costs through the consumption of material.